LOVE AT INFIMARY
by Hinamori Vya
Summary: kisah kasih Hitsuhina di UKS bagaimanakah ceritanya, gomen gak bakat bikin summary ( gak pakai bahasa sms )
1. Chapter 1

* LOVE AT INFIMARY *

pair : Hitsuhina

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo sensei

:

Just... enjoy ^.^ don't like, don't read

Summari : ada seorang gadis yang sering sakit sakitan , tapi gadis itu bertemu dgn seorangg cowok , gomen gak bisa bikin summari( bukan bahasa sms )

CHAPTER 1

Dipagi hari, tepatnya disebuah kelas, ada seorang siswa cewek sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, tiba - tiba siswa itu didatangi oleh sahabatnya.

" Momo - chan, kau tak apa, apa kau sakit mukamu terlihat pucat ?"tanya sahabatnya yg bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

" Gak papa kok Rukia - chan aku hanya sdikit pusing," kata siswa itu yang diketahui bermama Hinamori Momo.

" Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja," tawar Rukia

" Tidak, seminggu yang lalu aku sudah kesana," tolak Momo.

" Baiklah ,tapi jangan paksakan dirimu ea," kata Rukia

.

.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan selesai saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Momo yang masih pusing berjalan menuju kekantin bersama Rukia dan pacarnya Rukia. Momo mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ia hampir terjatuh,untung saja ada yang menangkapnya dan langsung menggendongnya ala bride style , yang menggendongnya adalah seorang cowok ketua osis mereka,bermata emearld dan berambut putih.

" Kau tak apa?" tanya cowok itu yang diketahui namanya Hitsugaya Toshiro.

" T ta tak apa Hi hitsugaya Ta Taicho,bi bisakah ka kau tuturunkan a aku?" kata Momo malu karena dilihat oleh seluruh siswa yang ada dikatin.

" Tak apa apanya kamu hampir pinsan Momo-Chan, Hitsugaya Taicho bisakah kau mengantarkan Momo-Chan ke UKS ," kata Rukia yang mincul tiba-tiba.

" Iya Toshiro, lagi an Hinamori sudah terlanjur kau gendongkan, antarkan sana," kata Kurosaki Ichigo

"Hitsugaya taicho, hmm baiklah ", kata Toshiro

.

.

Toshiro menggendong Momo menuju UKS dan akhirnya mereka sampai di UKS. Toshiro segara menurunkan Momo ketempat tidur UKS.

" Arigatau, Hitsugaya taicho," kata Momo

" Hitsugaya saja, " kata Toshiro

" Arigatau Hitsugaya - Kun," kata Momo disertai senyuman manis yang membuat Toshiro menjadi merah padam.

" D dou i i itashi ma mashita," kata Toshiro gugup

Tiba - tiba dokter UKS datang.

" Ah Hinamori chan ea, sama Shiro - Chan ea," doter itu yag bernama Unahana Hitsugaya, yang diketahui ibu dari toshiro

" Okasan jangan pangil aku Shiro Chan didepan orang lain," kata Toshiro kesal, tapi Unahana hanya ktawa

" Huf aku pergi dulu ", kata Toshiro yang mulai keluar dari UKS.

:

:

" Wah sepertinya kau terkena flu lagi ," kata Unahana yang telah selesai memeriksa Momo.

" Oh, ea Hinamori - Chan sepertinya shiro baik sama kamu ", kata Unahana

" Masa sih sensei," kata Momo

" Ea, dia tak pernah sehangat ini dengan orang lain kecuali keluarganya, bahkan sama sahabatnya aja dia dingin banget", kata Unahana

" Kamu pacarnya Shiro ea", kata Unahana yang berhasil membuat Momo memerah

" G gak kok sensei", kata Momo gugup

" Oh.., gitu sayang sekali padahal aku berharap kamu itu pacarnya, ea sudah tak usah dibahas kamu istirahat deh kalau butuh sensei , sensei ada diruang guru", kata Unahana dan pergi meninggalkan UKS.

:

:

Setelah Unahana meninggalkan UKS momo pun mulai tertidur dan tiba tiba Hitsugaya datang dengan baju olahraga dan dengan kaki yang berdarah

" Okasan aku minta plester ," kata Toshiro sambil celingak celinguk mencari Unahana dan akhirnya dia tak sengaja melihat Hinamori yang sedang tertidur.

.

.

* HITSUGAYA POV *

" ea ampun cantiknya cewek ini", kat hitsugaya dalam hati

* HITSUGAYA END POV

Hitsugaya mulai mendekatkan hinamori dan tiba tiba...

:

:

BERSAMBUNG

**Gomen agak gaje ya, oh ya aku sengaja buat yang tegang - tegang agar para reader penasaran **


	2. Chapter 2

**"LOVE AT INFIMARY"**

Pairing : Hitsuhina( hitsugaya x hinamori )

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo sensei

:

Just... enjoy ^.^ don't like, don't read

* * *

Chapter 2

Hitsugaya mulai mendekati Hinamori yang sedang tertidur dan tanpa disadari atau tidak Hitsugaya tiba - tiba mencium hinamori tepat dibibirnya. Setelah mencium Momo , muka Hitsugaya langsung memerah kayak Tuan Krab dimasak Spongebob.

" Hei, apa yang kulakukan tadi, untung saja Hinamori tidak bangun", pikir Toshiro yang langsung meninggalkan Momo sebelum terbangun. Setelah Toshiro meninggalkan UKS, Hinamori pun terbangun.

" Loh kenapa bibirq basah ea? ah... sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan lebih baik aku kembali kekelas saja", kata Momo.

Saat Momo berjalan menuju kelasnya, dia bertemu dengan Toshiro, Hinamori menghampirinnya dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, tapi saat ditemui Toshiro langsung berwajah merah dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinamori.

" Dia kenapa, sih ?" pikir Momo

Setelah sampai dikelas, dia duduk ditempatnya untuk bersiap ke pelajaran selanjutnya dan akhirnya guru pun datang dan pelajaran pun dimulai dan berakhir saat bel pulang berbunyi.

.

.

* HINAMORI MOMO POV *

Aku pulang menuju rumahku dengan jalan kaki, tapi tiba- tiba hujan turun dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berteduh disebuah halte yang tak jauh dari sekolahku.

" Ah... kenapa harus hujan ?" kesalku

Tiba - tiba aku dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang dan setelah kulihat. Terkejutlah aku,kalau yang menepukku adalah Hitsugaya - kun, dengan membawa payung

" Hei hinamori, kamu gak pulang ?" tanya Hitsugaya - kun kepadaku

" lagi hujan nanti aku sakit, lagian aku gak bawa payung", kataku

" nih," katanya sambil memberikan payungnya kepadaku

"Tapi kamu ?" tanyaku

" Aku bawa satu lag kok ", katanya

" Terima kasih ea ", kataku dengan senyuman semanis mungkin.

" e e e ya ", katanya dengan gugup , kenapa dia gugup ea?

* HINAMORI END POV *

.

.

* HITSUGAYA POV *

" Terima kasih", katanya dengan seyuman manisnya yang membuatku wajahku memerah.

" eh eh eaya". kataku gugup, sial kenapa aku gugup sih. Akhir dia pulang menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya aku berbohong sih. Aku hanya membawa payung 1, tapi tak apalah lebih baik aku basah kuyup dari pada dia sakit.

* HITSUGAYA END POV *

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah kejadian itu. Hinamori berangkat dengan membawa payungnya Toshiro. Untung saja ia bertemu di depan lokernya Toshiro.

" Pagi, Hitsugaya- kun makasih ea payungnya". kata Momo

" Uhuk... uhuk.. ea". kata Toshiro

" kamu gak papa kan ?", tanya Momo khawatir

" gak papa", kata Hitsugaya

" kita kekelas bareng yuk ", ajak Momo

Akhirnya mereka mnuju kekelas dan memulai pelajaran dan berakhir saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinamori pergi ke UKS berencana untuk mengecek kesehatannya, tapi ada yang aneh di UKS , ada Hitsugaya di sana sedang tertidur diranjang UKS . Momo terkesima dengan ketampanan Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur, tiba - tiba tangan Hitsugaya menggegam tangan Momo dan Toshiro membuka matanya dan berkata.

" hei , ambil kembali demammu ", kata toshiro yang belum sadar atas ucapannya tersebut.

" eh ," kata momo bingung.

" eh ,tak apa apa ", kata toshiro dengan muka merah yang sepertinya sudah sadar atas ucapannya.

" baiklah akan kurebut demamku kembali", kata Momo yang sudah mengerti ucapan dari Toshiro.

akhirnya momo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir toshiro dan toshiro membalasnya dan akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu

" Hi hi namori ", kata Toshiro dengan muka merah

" i iya ", kata Momo dengan muka merah juga

" kau tahu aku pernah melakukan itu saat kamu tertidur disini", kata Toshiro

" Apa ! pantas saja bibirku basah ", kata Momo

" Maaf dan bolehkah aku jadi pacarmu", kata Toshiro

" Baiklah aku terima permintaan maafmu dan aku terima tawaranmu sebagai pacarku ", kata Momo

" Benarkah " kata Toshiro kegirangan dan Momo hanya mengangguk

Setelah itu mereka berciuman lagi. Ternyata cinta mereka berdua terjadi di UKS.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Maaf - maaf super gaje ya, oh ya minta reviewnya donk  
**

**thanks udah mau baca ya reader ^^  
**


End file.
